


Fanfiction

by Momo33421



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short, There is one swear in there so take that as you like, This is absolute shit but I was bored so here it is, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo33421/pseuds/Momo33421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's reading choices lead to some interesting conversation<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly in the car when I was bored so it's really short. Could go either way. The fanfiction mentioned may or may not be real. I just thought of a plausible title for a johnlock fic.

John wandered into the living room to find Sherlock reading something on his laptop. Tea in hand he began to read over Sherlock's shoulder. What he expected was some sort of crime synopsis or something along those lines. What it was was a surprise. On the screen was a story entitled Of Doctors and Detectives. The website was Archive of Our Own. Sherlock was reading fanfiction. 

John was incredibly surprised, but what surprised him further was what this particular story was about. It seemed to be a fanfiction about him and Sherlock. IT WAS ABOUT HIM.

"Sherlock what the HELL are you reading!?!?!?!" John cried, almost dropping his tea onto Sherlock's laptop.  
"It's a fanfiction, John. People on the internet seem to 'ship' us," Sherlock said simply, not looking up.  
"What the-"  
Sherlock sighed, "John have you been living under a rock? It means that they think that we are secretly in a relationship or at least we should be. And before you ask, not it's not platonic. It's surprisingly well written"  
"That actually really creepy. Why are you reading this!?!? People actually think that? We need to be more careful. I don't-"  
"John!" Yelled Sherlock looking up from his computer," you're spiraling out of control. Calm down! It's a story! Just an idea."

"That's the scary part," John whispered.  
"What?"  
"I don't -now correct me if I'm wrong here- I don't exactly think it's only an idea. I think they might be onto something."

"Are you......?"  
John blushed, "I guess so....."  
"So you.....?"  
"Like you? Of course. A lot? You bet. Was I going to say anything? Well, I didn't think so until now."

Right as John finished saying this, Sherlock pulled John's head down and pressed his lips against John's. This was quite a turn of events and John tensed up, but soon relaxed. Sherlock pulled away and smiled.  
"So I guess the feeling is mutual, "John said, feeling his lips.  
"One more little thing. Can you keep a secret?" Sherlock asked.  
John nodded, "What is it?"  
Sherlock smiled, "I wrote this story. I've actually written a fair amount. About thirty in total. Updating my blog? Yeah, no."  
John stared at Sherlock, wide eyed, "Really?"  
"Yes."  
John smiled and nestled his face into Sherlock's curly hair.  
"How's about I read those thirty stories and see about how many I've fantasized about and how many of those fantasies I'd like to carry out. Now hand me that laptop."


End file.
